Katsumi Orochi
Katsumi Orochi (愚地 克巳, Orochi Katsumi) is the adopted son of Doppo Orochi and a Shinshinkai Karate prodigy. Personallity Katsumi is initially very cocky and reckless, but later matures into one of the strongest fighters in the Baki world before his battle with the prehistoric man Pickle. History 'Baki The Grappler' He is introduced before the Maximum Tournament, where his character is shown fighting some thugs on the street. He proceeds to beat them senseless, even going so far as to rip out one of the men’s two front teeth with just his fingers. During the Maximum Tournament arc, he kocks out the Yasha Ape Jr. that crashes the tournament and has a small altercation with Baki. He faces Roland Gustov in his first match. Gustov tries unsuccessfully to dislocate/break Katsumi's arm, and is quickly defeated. Katsumi's next opponent was the young Yakuza leader Kaoru Hanayama, whom Katsumi had an altercation with previously in the warm-up room. Katsumi is unprepared for the strength and determination of Hanayama, and sustains extensive damage from Hanayama's attacks. After feeling hopeless and questioning his ability to fight on, Kiyosumi Katou and Atsushi Suedo rally and restore Katsumi's will to continue fighting. Katsumi is then forced to use his special technique the Mach Fist, in which Katsumi punches so fast that his fists break the sound barrier. Hanayama is defenseless against the unleashed Mach Fist and is soundly defeated. However, Katsumi sustained so much damage during the battle that he has to be carried out by his fellow Shinshinkai students Katou and Suedo. Katsumi's final match in the tournament is against Kung-Fu practitioner Retsu Kaiou, who has had very little difficulty in his previous matches. Due to his extensive injuries and cocky attitude, Katsumi is defeated with one punch that sends him flying into the crowd, although Katsumi does get back into the ring only to pass out from the damage. Retsu then praises Katsumi on being able to get up after taking one of his punches. Katsumi is later seen in shock when he witnesses Baki perform the Mach Fist against Jack Hamma, and is also seen congratulating Baki after his tournament victory. 'New Grappler Baki' A short time after the Maximum Tournament, Katsumi has a formal rematch against Retsu Kaiou in the Shinshinkai building. The two fight to a draw, only to be interrupted by Dorian. Dorian proceeds to surprise attack Katsumi, eventually using Katsumi's own Karate belt to choke him. Katsumi retaliates, but is hit in the throat with a splintered piece of wood thrown by Dorian, who then escapes after using a fire trick against Retsu Kaiou. Dorian later crashes a meeting between Baki, Tokugawa, Doppo, Shibukawa, Hanayama, and Retsu, but is taken by surprise when Katsumi shows up and attacks him. Katsumi douses Dorian with gasoline and lights him on fire. Dorian later escapes when he regurgitates a grenade and flees during the explosion. Katsumi is seen later as Dorian is lured into an amusement park to fight the Shinshinkai Karate School in retaliation for nearly killing Kiyosumi Katou. He volunteers to fight Dorian, but is pushed aside by his adoptive father Orochi Doppo and becomes a spectator in the ensuing battle. After Dorian's defeat, he is not seen until the convict Hector Doyle infiltrates the Shinshinkai building and sets off an explosive that destroys the entire floor. Doyle is later brought back to the Shinshinkai building where Katsumi is waiting for him, although Katsumi now has burn marks all over his body with most of his hair singed away. Katsumi repeatedly attacks Doyle and renders him unconscious, but later praises Doyle after he was not afraid to take one of Katsumi's strongest attacks head-on. Katsumi arranges for Doyle to leave the country and teaches him some Shinshinkai Karate techniques. Before Katsumi departs, he gives Doyle his black belt. Katsumi is briefly seen helping Baki track down where Sikorsky is holding Kozue. He watches as Baki fights Sikorsky and Biscuit Oliva. Katsumi is shown as one of the spectators watching Baki fight Yujiro's fighting aura at the conclusion of the Baki manga series. 'Hanma Baki: Son of Ogre' Katsumi is one of the fighters that break into Pickle's living area in an attempt to test himself against the prehistoric man. He unsuccessfully tries to attack Yujiro, who humiliates him by telling him that "nobody wants to seriously fight with him". When Katsumi later hears about the defeat of Retsu Kaiou at the hands of Pickle, he tells his father that he is going to be the one to take Pickle down. He begins training hard, and even attacks Doppo to signify his newfound resolve. Retsu Kaiou later visits Katsumi while he is training, and offers to let him carry on the 4000 years of Chinese Kung-Fu. Katsumi refuses and makes it clear that it has to be Karate that is used to defeat Pickle. Retsu then trains with Katsumi and teaches him everything he knows, and Katsumi uses this to refine his own Karate (the 501st year of Karate). Kaku Kaiou shows up and offers to teach Katsumi a "perfect" technique, which Katsumi later crafts into a newly revised Mach Fist in which he attains ultimate relaxation and flexibility in his muscles when delivering the punches. With his newfound strength and techniques, Katsumi arranges to fight Pickle in an arena where 55,000 Shinshinkai students have come to cheer him on. Katsumi's attacks are shown to be ineffective at first, but once Katsumi unleashes his improved Mach Fist, Pickle is brought to his knees for the first time in history. However, the aerial wall that Katsumi must break when performing the Mach Fist mangles Katsumi's hands and feet, rendering him unable to continue fighting. When Pickle prepares for his final attack, Katsumi unveils his ultimate Mach Fist technique and seemingly defeats the prehistoric warrior. The use of this final Mach Fist has a price: Katsumi's hand is reduced to bone and ligaments. Katsumi raises his arm in victory, but notices that Pickle was only sleeping and implores Pickle to finish him off. Pickle rips Katsumi's mangled arm from his body, which causes Katsumi to pass out from the blood loss. As a sign of respect, Pickle walks away and does not eat Katsumi, allowing him to be carried out on a stretcher. Katsumi is then seen recovering in a hospital having tea with Retsu Kaiou and discussing the merging of Chinese and Japanese martial arts. Baki steps in to visit and has the responsibility of fighting Pickle passed on to him by Katsumi. Katsumi is later shown practicing his new one arm techniques alone in the Shinshinkai building, until Baki shows up and has a conversation with him. Abilities Techniques: Mach Fist - Katsumi aligns his joints perfectly to deliever a punch or punches that break the sound barrier. He later refines this technique using Kaku Kaiou's suggestion to imagine that his body is made of thousands of joints. Used against Hanayama in the Maximum Tournament ''and Pickle in ''Son Of Ogre. Rapid Fire Attack - Katsumi attacks various points on the body in rapid succession. Used against Dorian and Doyle in New Grappler Baki. Category:Characters